The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Network devices may not have exactly the same transmission rate. For example, a network device generally transmits data based on a clock frequency generated by a local oscillator of the network device. Due to manufacturing and other variations, local oscillators of different network devices may have slightly different actual clock frequencies. The clock frequency difference is referred to as clock wander. The clock wander causes different network devices to transmit data at different transmission rates.